Whipdagger
Lyra Deleon -- proprietor of Custom Uncursed Curios -- sent out for help from the Graverunners and B-Team. Her chicken-legged mobile shop had been kneecapped, and the inside trashed by hooligans wearing red. She told the gang that she had fashioned a weapon out of the shard of silver Jasper had given her some time back -- a pushdagger with a retractable blade on a chain that allowed it to be used as a whip. The whipdagger dealt fire and radiant damage on top of slashing. It had been taken by a pale woman with long white-blond hair who wore black -- according to a matching description given by Finch and Jonn, this woman is a spellcaster and ally of Morgan Wyn's. Lyra had already scried on the whipdagger and tracked it to a manor outside of Skyport, so the Runners -- accompanied by Abel, Ba'ob, and Mahto -- set out. They play it carefully and stealthily, breaking in, avoiding archers and loud rooms, finding the place largely empty. They looted every room they came across, discovered a teleportation circle on the upper floor, and fought a druid who turned into a polar bear and a large, angry man with a maul. With no healers, and Raef only having a couple of healing potions to hand out, they took some hard hits -- an eventually they were cornered by a pair of rogues who knocked out Abel and Mahto, leaving Ba'ob and Raef scrambling just to keep everyone alive. At the last moment, the two swordswomen backed off, and their boss joined them in the room: the Pale Woman. Ba'ob and Raef both tried to bargain with her to come degree, and while she seemed to find Ba'ob vaguely amusing -- and Wolfy seemed to find her interesting, somehow -- she marched them downstairs, to a room they had previously avoided. There they walked in on Roddy, still working undercover for the Sanguines, along with another bard, another bruiser, and Asya. Roddy tried to think of some way he could help his friends, but The Pale Woman saw no reason to even let him heal the unconscious ones. "We're going to wait right here until my friend arrives," she said. If said friend had no interest in them, she supposed she didn't have any reason to not kill them. Her friend turned out to be Morgan Wyn, who showed up after about half an hour, looking exhausted, annoyed, and not very well put together, with her red pseudodragon on her shoulders. She glanced over the captives, spotted Raef, and told the Pale Woman to let the Runners go. The Pale Woman was displeased, but didn't argue. Wyn told the other bard to heal the Runners, and brusquely told them to get back to their castle. They made it away with their lives, and little else. Meanwhile, Goro, Larkin, and Mishka made it to Sienna Springs, a smallish city-state resting in the shadow of a dormant volcano. They'd received intel that this was where Morgan Wyn was from, and apparently, where her boss the Sanguine Queen lived. Mishka found a teleportation circle and warped off to visit Hansel, while Goro asked around about Wyn and the guild, and Larkin investigated the shipyard where an airship was being built. The airship had been under construction for about a month, Larkin found out -- fitting with the time period in which the blueprints had been stolen from Morningstar Keep -- and that it was allegedly being constructed to aid with transporting the city's main export of expensive volcanic rock. Goro's digging around turned up the information that the Sanguine Guild used to be small-time, and Morgan Wyn was a small-time player in it, until she abruptly came into more funds and power and rose to the head of her guild. She began to clean up the city, turning the Sanguine Guild into its guard, making Sienna Springs a notably safe and happy place. Goro was told that Wyn could be found at Sanguine Hall if he wanted to join the guild -- she would be the pale-skinned, black-haired half-elf with a yellow-gold pseudodragon on her shoulder. Apparently, she had scrapes and scratches on her face, which made her quite distinctive. The Morgan Wyn that Goro knew had no scratches on her face. Category:Session Recaps